A New Day, A New Battle
by jmHIBARIzero
Summary: After 14 years. The DWMA had been facing new interference from other enemy and new student, new protector of DWMA. Oc And Original characters . Hope you like it.


**Note:**

This story was started after Maka defeat Asura. 2 months after there is a baby was born. An old friend Lord death 800 years ago and the reason she was reincarnate. The death of kishin is just the beginning. Their is more battle await.

**Summary:** The protagonist is shadow a 12 years old teacher but her real age is about a hundred years I think.

**Characters:**

Shadow the Phantom Assassin - the Kishin daughter and opposite side or the light of Asura. She's also called the _Crimson Princess_ who was born in Lunar Eclipse 800 years ago.

Ostin Grey - A shotgun meister. The student of Shadow who have problem in passing the class of Shadow. (Shadow is tired his first in both remedial class and make - up class.)

Sarah Turner - Ostin weapon and she turn into a shotgun with an endless bullet.

Kyozou Noblesamurai - a twin - sword meister. He is silent, kind-hearted, and more popular among girls.

The Kusanagi sister - They are the weapon of Kyozou. They are twins and they can identify in there clothing. Rin is wearing a pink sakura dress and Ran wearing white camellia dress. And they are both 8 years old.

Crona - after working and free from Medusa slavery. Crona was studied in DWMA to start a new as a meister.

Ragnarok - Crona partner and also his blood. He turn into a black sword.

_**School stuffers:**_

Lord Death - the old friend of Shadow and the Academy Head.

Death the kid - was working in DWMA as the Captain in battle. The one who adapt Shadow as his younger sister.

Sid - a blue colored zombies who also teaching in DWMA and also a messenger and spy.

**Chapter 1:**

**"The Youngest teacher at the DWMA"**

After the Death Weapon Meister Academy battled Arachne at the Baba Yaga's Castle. Maka killed the Kishin Asura and everything back to normal. The school has been rebuild and Death city is back to normal. 2 months later Kid found a infant who was crying at corner of the Death city. She got a white stife hair and colored black was on it, in left eye is red while the right one is not, and a warm light soul that percepts in the child.

Kid took the child and report to his father. Death is looking at the and it seem familiar with him. " I think, I met this child already 800 years ago." Kid was staring with his curiously. " If you met this child then who is she? " Kid said. " Actually, she is Shadow the Assassin Phantom the daughter of Asura." he said, " will if she is the the kishin we don't have to kill her right now or else." Kid said it in fear. " Kid this is I sure of she's not a enemy. She's y old friend." Death say it lively Kid was decided to adapt her as his younger sister.

_14 years later_..........

In a place in America. Shadow was have an investigation at the place in California. She find something very strange in a old house. Presence of madness is everywhere and she start a Soul searching using her wavelength in the bandages which she flow her wavelength on it.

She find a soul but still living the original soul of that person and had been swallowed by another. But the soul who swallowed is more darker. She been finish searching and she now go to the location where she find the evil soul. When she arrived. She find the soul and it's puppet. But it's mad and the puppet was attacking her fastly. Shadow draw her weapon and attack it with her scythe she begin studying the moves of the enemy and she weakness she attack using a double slash. And the puppet dye and the evil soul had been taken by shadow.

She live the house and walk in the street to find some clear item to contact Death. While walking she find a mirror and she type the number, " 42 - 42 - 564, hey Death, are you there?" she said.

" Oh, Shadow how are you now?"

" Here fine and still alive."

" You don't have to say that you know. So, how about the job that i take care you off.....?"

" Nicely done."

" You can come back here at the Death city."

" Yeah, Thanks I'm waiting for that."

After the conversation she now go back to Death city for her first teaching at the school.

_In the Death City_

Everyone was so coriuos who will be there teacher and they have no idea who is Shadow the Assassin Panthom. The ring bell an everybody is settle down. They heard the door is open and nervously to see who is the teacher. When the door is open they see a child about 11 - 13 years old. And they thought she's a student. She go in the front of the class and introduce herself.

" My name Professor Shadow the Assassin Phantom I will be your new teacher in this subject."

" This kid is our teacher."

And everybody laughs. You continue to speak.

" Laugh if you want I became a Death Scythe in the age of 5."

And then they stop. And they shout,

" Your a Death scythe it's impossible."

" It is impossible." She replied.

" Their is only one thing don't make me mad or irritating got it."

And she look in a horror face. And everybody was sacred. She also like Asura a little but she more pure than her father.

* * *

This is my story.

Please Review it.


End file.
